The Last HopeAU
by freedom161
Summary: Alright guys, sorry but this story MADE me write it. Its AU to my other fic The Last Hope. I wouldn't have written it but evil Darth Writer's block said he would kill Hope is All I Have if I didn't so...It's not a bad story though so please read it.
1. The Last Hope

Empire Day. That's what they call it. In my opinion the end of the world would be a better name for it. Of course no one really celebrates today. Their fear of the Emperor causes them to act joyful on this occasion. This empire day is truly happy, though. Today I, Eva Skywalker, begin my mission to stop Empire Day from ever occurring. I am merely 12 years old yet my father has entrusted the fate of the world upon my frail shoulders. I am to stop my grandfather from turning…with his help we can defeat the Emperor.

I wouldn't be doing this if the Empire had fallen 14 years ago…and I can't hope that things will be alright…Because I am the last hope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"May the force be with you." Those were the last words that Eva heard before a blinding flash of white cloaked her. She squinted as scenes from the past danced before her eyes. With a loud thud she landed face first on the ground.

"Ow." She muttered sitting up and rubbing the side of her head. Groggily she stumbled to her feet. Her hands immediately went to her waist to check for her 'saber. After assuring herself that her lightsaber was still there she straightened her clothing and walked down the large steps.

"Master. I want to apologize. I've been arrogant and haven't been a very patient student"

Eva looked up, startled by the voice. She looked around and spotted two men to the left of her.

"You are truly wise."

"Thank you Master."

Eva turned around and walked away from the two Jedi.

"Master. May the force be with you."

"Good bye old friend. May the force be with you as well Anakin."

Eva froze and turned back around slowly.

"Anakin." She whispered, the name sounded strange to her.

She walked swiftly to the other side of the large hall and hid behind a large pillar. She silently watched Anakin and whom she assumed was Obi-Wan. She sat in the shadows for a moment while Obi-Wan turned to his ship and sauntered away. Anakin remained staansign there for several minutes watching as the ship took off. After it finally zoomed out of sight he let out a small sigh and turned away. Silently Eva followed him… trying not to look as though she were stalking him. Her mind raced as to how she would execute her plan. She followed Anakin as he turned down another hall. Eva let out a small gasp as she entered the large courtyard that Anakin had led her to. The room of a thousand fountains, she thought to herself, amazed by the beauty of the place. She sat down several feet from where Anakin stood. She closed her eyes, acting as though she were meditating. Slowly the day drew on, Anakin remained standing….staring out at the sun. When it finally disappeared beyond the horizon he turned away and walked out .

Eva waited a moment before getting to her feet and following him. She walked several feet behind him…stopping every now and then to look at a new sight. The temple amazed her, with its intricate carvings and beautiful designs. She watched as he returned to the hangar. Confused as to where he might be headed she drew closer to him, trying to see what he was doing. Suddenly she knew where he was going. She cursed under her breath and followed him.

It wasn't long before Anakin's speeder landed at its destination. Eva watched from a block away, not wanting to be seen. She landed at the hangar furthest from Anakin and hopped out of the speeder. Quietly she stalked into the building and again hid from sight. She remained silent, listening intently on Anakin's conversation with the Chancellor. It had taken all of Eva's self control not to rid the world of Palpatine now, but she knew that it wasn't her job.

She was idly turning the silver ring on her finger when she heard Anakin's voice, "No, no I should kill you."

Knowing that he'd be leaving soon she hurried from her spot just outside of the office and back to her speeder. No sooner had she arrived at the temple did she see Master Windu leaving…Anakin was no where in sight. Sighing Eva slumped into the seat of the speeder, waiting for any sign of Anakin. Her eyelids felt heavy before she was encased in black.

Eva awoke suddenly and looked around the hangar, for she was still in the speeder. The speeder that Anakin had used was no longer there. Angry at herself for falling asleep she hurried to Palpatine's office.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Let him stand trial" yelled Anakin.

'A trial would be a joke. He controls the senate. He's too dangerous to keep alive" Replied Master Windu

Eva ran into the room, slowing down as she neared the door way.

"No! I need him!" yelled Anakin. A blue blade swung down, expecting to meet the dark flesh of the Jedi Master's wrist. Instead it hit another blue blade. Eva had entered the battle. Angry Anakin struck at her. She parried, causing Anakin's anger to rise.

"Run, Master Windu." She yelled.

"No." he replied firmly, "I can't let you face them alone."

"Master Windu, I'm not even a Padawan yet. You're a master. The order needs you more then they need me. Leave, now. "yelled Eva over the insistent hum of the clashing sabers. For once Eva was glad that Anakin was angry. His rage prevented him from truly hearing her plead to Master Windu, or from preventing the Jedi Master from leaving.

Anakin swiped at Eva's feet sending her into a back flip. She landed on the edge of the broken window.

"It's over now. I've won." Said Anakin.

"You've only won the battle, Anakin." Replied Eva taking a step back towards the city. She fell and landed with a hard _thud_ on a speeder below.

"Excuse me, sir" she said to the stunned man who was driving the speeder, "would you mind taking me to the Jedi temple….quickly."

The man was too shocked to reply; instead he nodded and sped off to the temple.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you" muttered Eva curtly as she turned to the temple and hurried down its halls. She ran until she found a group of younglings being instructed by one of the masters.

"Excuse me, excuse me sir." She called.

"Yes?" asked the man turning from the group of younglings.

"We have to prepare for an attack, sir. Master Yoda's orders. All capable Jedi are to protect the temple. Do not fight unless you have to. I have been ordered to take the younglings to safety." Said Eva in her most 'official' sounding tone. Of course she hadn't received the orders from Master Yoda, not really. Yet she reasoned with herself that she had in a way. Master Yoda was the one who had told her father to send her on this mission. The man nodded and hurried to find the other Jedi, leaving Eva with the twenty or so younglings.

"Come, along" she told them as she walked quickly to the Council Chambers. She had never been there before, though somehow she knew the way to it.

"Get in, quickly" she whispered, ushering the children into the room. Once inside she placed them each in the dark shadows, hiding them from sight.

"Have you learned to hide yourselves…with he force I mean?" she asked them.

One few of the shook their heads 'no'.

Sighing Eva turned to them, "Close your eyes." She whispered to them, "And picture yourself as small as possible. Can you do that?"

The children shook their heads 'yes' this time. "Now do not come out of hiding until I say it is all right."

With that Eva stood to draw the curtains over the large window of the council chamber. Before the bright city was fully out of view, however she saw some that nearly cause her to stumble back several feet. A thousand or so clone troopers…led by Anakin…or Vader…Eva was no longer sure what to call him. She stared at the scene for several minutes before coming to her sense and pulling the curtains closed. It was too late though. He had already seen her. Though he didn't know who, he knew someone was in that chamber.

This is how it feels to be Eva Skywalker,

You choke out a bitter laugh as you realize the irony of the situation. You're protecting the younglings from the dark, by hiding them in the dark. You regain you composure and stare at the door,

You do not hear it shoot open. Nor do you hear Anakin's saber, humming gently. You grasp your own saber…trying not to let yourself become frightened. You swallow hard and stare into Vader's yellow eyes…yes; you've decided Vader is who the man before you now is… Your thumb searches for the button that will turn on your saber, but your mind is racing and you can scarcely concentrate.

You think of how many lives he will ruin. And anger rises in your chest…

But you let it go.

Your heart nearly stops with fear when you glance at Vader. It starts in the pit of your stomach, eating away at you…

But you let it go.

You wish to strike down the man in front of you. One swift swing is all it would take. The need to kill him causes your hands to tremble slightly…

But you let it go.

You let it all go. You focus only on the force, allowing it too direct you. You ignite your saber, just in time to block the blue blade that swings down at you. Your eyes are still closed; the blue saber is still on yours. They are locked together, both pushing against one another. Your thumb still holds down the ignition button. And you let it go. The blue blade of your saber jumps back into your hand. You open your eyes now, and stare at the hooded figure

"You were unwise to come here, Vader" you say calmly.

"You are unwise to lower your weapon."


	2. To Risk

To Risk

_**Great deeds are usually wrought at great risks.**_

****

* * *

Eva calmly latched her saber back onto the belt at her waist.

"May I ask you for a favor?" asked Eva.

"A favor?" , laughed Vader.

"Just a small one…then you can kill me…I won't even fight."

"Yes." He spat, glaring at her.

"Let me ask you something…"

"Make it quick."

"What would your mother think of what you are doing now?"

"Why…you…" he hissed, raising his saber and bring it down towards Eva…but his arm stopped, leaving the saber centimeters from Eva's neck. Hot sparks leapt from the saber, landinh on her neck. Her question had had the intended effect upon Vader. Eva stood there, calming herself as Anakin lowered his saber.

"What about Obi-Wan…" asked Eva softly…she could see it in his eyes…the struggle.

Encouraged by Vader's silence she continued, "Or Padme?"

Vader's head shot up at Padme's name, and for a moment Eva was sure his yellow eyes had flashed blue. But a moment later whatever Eva thought she saw was gone, "I am doing this for her."

"No, no your not. You're doing this for yourself. So that you can still have Padme. You're selfish"

Her comment must have angered Vader because he swung his saber at her again, not stopping this time. Eva hastily unlatched her light saber from her belt. She had said she wouldn't fight only because she hoped she wouldn't have to.

"No!" squeaked a small voice. One of the younglings ran in front of Eva.

Vader stopped, only due to surprise, "So you have Jedi hidden in here."

"No." said Eva quickly, "Just…just one"

"Oh really?"

"Yes…he followed me in here. I told him not to but he insisted." Said Eva regaining her composure.

Eva bent to pick the boy up and set him out of harms way when a flash of blue cause her to jump back. The boy lay in a crumpled heap upon the cold floor… lifeless. Eva's vision became blurry before sheer determination took over. Calmly she sat in one of the large council chairs. Her saber left apparently forgotten next to the boy.

"What are you doing?" asked Vader.

"Well…I figure it will be a long wait, and I suppose there is no reason in tiring my legs out by standing the entire time."

"You will soon have no use for your legs."

"I don't think that's true. Right now you aren't even sure. You're not sure where your loyalty lies…are you a Sith or Jedi. You can't choose. If you pick a Sith…you'll lose Padme. If you choose being a Jedi…you could still lose her" she said turning her head to face him.

Vader was suddenly unsure of what he was doing. Eva's blue eyes bore into him with their childlike calm. He was shaken from his reverie by a light beeping sound. He pulled the device from his hip.

"Lord Vader." Said the form of Darth Siduos.

"Yes, Master"

"Are you finished at the temple?"

Vader gazed at Eva, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. Mentally sighing he opened his mouth to speak, "Nearly, Master."

"Leave the rest to the clone troops. You're to go to Mustafar and take care of the Seperist party."

"Yes Master." He shut of the gadget and reattached it at his waist.

"Leave Vader. Now. Before any more Jedi show up." Advised Eva.

Vader left without a word…leaving the door open for the clone troopers. Eva stood casually and ignited her saber.

Five or so troopers entered the room. Eva, who had been training for weeks, blocked the blaster bullets easily and, after several minutes, rid the room of the clones. Sighing she told the children not to move and quietly peered around the corner. No one was insight. She walked back to the window in the council room and saw a hundred or so clone troopers stalking out of the temple. Silently thanking the force she slumped into

one of the chairs.

She sat there for a while, thinking of what to do next. Sometimes she would stand and pace, or look out of the large window. Most of the time, though she just sat there silently. She was shaken from her thoughts by the hushed voices coming from down the hall. Silently Eva crept towards them. When she was nearly in the same chamber as them she stopped and gazed around the corner. It was Obi-Wan and Yoda. She thanked the force yet again, but waited a moment before stepping into their view.

"Do you think anyone survived?" pondered Obi-Wan aloud.

"Hmmm….sense the presence of others I do…" muttered Yoda.

"Master Kenobi, Master Yoda. Thank the force!" exclaimed Eva rushing from her spot around the corner.

"Are there any others?" asked Obi-Wan after Eva had explained who she was.

"I have a large group of younglings in the Council Chamber."

"Survived you have, how?" asked Master Yoda.

"Oh…I suppose he didn't care to check the Council Chamber.

"Nonsense. That would be anyone's first stop."said Obi-Wan

Eva sighed.

"Who did this anyway" he asked.

Eva gazed up at him sadly, "You don't need me to tell you."

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"…but he is not who you think. Not anymore." Continued Eva as if she hadn't heard him.

"But….who are you talking about."

"Who do you think?" she asked

Obi-Wan didn't answer for they had just entered the Council Chamber. Eva stopped them before they walked any further in the room,

"I was unable to save one." She whispered while motioning for the others to come from their hiding spots along the wall.

"Hmm…hide them we must." Said Yoda quietly.

"We could give some back to their families." Provided Obi-Wan.

"Hmmm…..perhaps. But only the youngest ones, what of the olders hmmmm?"

"Well…there are only one or two who can not return home…Master Yoda…send one with Master Windu, and the other with Master Kenobi." Offered Eva.

"Hmm….heard from Master Windu since before Palpatine's arrest I have not."

"He is safe Master Yoda."

"Hmm…know this, I do. Know how he escaped unharmed, I do not."

Eva lowered her eyes, "I heard the Sith man talking. He is on route to kill the Seperists."

"Hmm…find him you must Obi-Wan. Face Siduos, I will"

"And what of me Master?" asked Eva

"Hmm….to safety you must go."

"But I could help! I have to help!"

"Hmm…with Obi-Wan you shall go then."

Eva glanced at Master Kenobi, his face was noticeably sadder now. Though he had not spoken it aloud….he knew who had done the heinous act there at the temple, but had remained silent, fearing that if he were to speak it, then it would be true. And he wasn't able to accept that yet.

Eva clamored into the ship beside Obi-Wan and watched silently out the window. Soon they arrived at a nearby apartment. Eva walked in silently behind Obi-Wan. He spoke quietly to the women inside…and for someone reason Eva was oddly reminded of her Aunt Leia. Soon Obi-Wan turned to leave with Eva at his side. They hid behind the ship for a moment before the women entered her ship…and for some reason Eva realized she was walking rather strangely. As the women climbed into the small ship Eva caught sight of her belly and realization dawned on her face…Padme…in the weeks leading up to her mission she had studied every shard of information left from this time period. She had found her grandmother's name, and found that she was a queen and a Senator before her death.

Obi-Wan motioned for Eva to follow him and they both snuck into the back of the ship. Obi-Wan led her to a small closet. They both hurried inside. The trip was long and Eva lay with her back against the wall, feigning sleep. She opened one eye slightly when she hurried an odd noise. It sounded like a wounded bantha cub. She soon noticed Obi-Wan, his body shaking with sobs. Unsure of what to do Eva opened her eyes and turned to the Jedi Master.

"Master Kenobi?" she whispered.

"Master Kenobi?" she asked again…gently reaching out a hand and placing it on his shoulder. He looked up at her. His grey eyes dulled with sadness.

"He's still there, sir" she whispered, "Just below the darkness he's there…alone and frightened."

Obi-Wan turned away from her and nodded. "I think we're landing." He said calmly standing up. He extended his hand and pulled Eva to her feet.

Cautiously he eased open the door and stepped into the hall of the ship. Eva followed him to the exit where Obi-Wan stood gazing down at Padme and Anakin.

"Obi-Wan…he said terrible things about you. He said you were a sith….that you killed children."

Anakin did not deny he was a sith, nor did he say he hadn't killed younglings.

Instead he said, "Obi-Wan's alive?"

"Ani, come, come away with me. Leave this all behind."

"Don't you see? We don't have to run anymore."

"Ani, you're going down a path I can't follow. You're breaking my heart. I love you."

"LIAR" Bellowed Vader, gazing over Padme's shoulder.

Padme spun around to see what he was looking at, "No, Ani. I didn't, Ani please." Pleaded Padme. Vader's hands trembled with rage as he lifted Padme into to air.

Obi-Wan had a firm grip on Eva's shoulder stopping her from running. She broke free and ran to Padme's side, "Stop, Anakin please"

Padme's hands groped desperately at her throat, though her attempts of freeing herself were futile.

"Let her go, Anakin." Commanded Obi-Wan. Anakin's fist unclenched and Padme fell to the ground.

"You turned her against me." Yelled Anakin.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-Wan circled slowly around towards Eva and Padme. Eva knelt carefully beside Padme, placing a finger to her neck in search of a pulse. She soon found one and sighed with relief.

Obi-Wan was right next to Eva now. Eva nodded her head to let him know Padme was fine. He then turned to Anakin. Eva watched as they battled. It would have been great to observe under any other circumstances. Sighing she called on the force for strength enough to life Padme from the ground. Soon she was laying on a bed in the back of her ship, slowly gaining consciousness

"What happened?" she asked, "Where's Ani?"

"He's not here…yet. But he will be soon." Eva assured her. She smoothed Padme's brow and stood to go to the front of the ship, leaving Padme in Threepio's care.

"Hello, padawan" Said a voice from behind her. Recognizing it at once a smile crept onto her face.

She turned around slowly, "I was wondering when you'd show up Master Jinn"

"You're very wise, you know."

"I'd have to disagree with that statement."

"Why's that?" said Qui-Gon sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"I'm….just…..I don't think I'm that wise. I mean….no sane person thinks I'm wise."

"I do."

"Point proven." Said Eva with a grin.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, "Obi-Wan thinks you're wise."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can feel it through the force. What you told him about Anakin really helped him remain calm."

"He would've been calm anyway."

"No. He would have been apathetic. Unfeeling."

"Isn't that the same thing as being calm?" Eva asked the blue translucent man.

"Calm is feeling but not letting your feelings lead your life."

"But…we have to follow our feelings….to some extent of course. We have to be balanced…we can't just listen to hatred, or just listen to love. We have to follow both equally."

"Ahh, see you are wise. You have discovered the Council's greatest flaw…"

"But , I mean to say, if the Council members are the most knowledgeable Jedi, how could I possibly notice a flaw that they looked over?"

"Sometimes we see the flaws of others….but fail to see our own."

"I guess that's true…" Suddenly Eva jumped to her feet.

"I was starting to worry that you wouldn't feel it. Go…I'll tell you if Padme worsens." Said Qui-Gon ushering her to the door.

Eva ran, stumbling as she went, over the rocky bay. She had felt something amiss with the occurring battle. Quietly she approached the two dueling men.

Anakin pushed against Obi-Wan's defenses, the older man giving ground, unable to do what he was sent to do—destroy the Dark Sith Lord. Finally, the older Jedi tricked the Sith Lord to a steep slope.

"I have the high ground, Anakin. Don't try it." Pleaded Obi-Wan.

Anakin lost his footing on the soft lava sand. As Anakin leapt overhead, Obi-Wan took the tactical advantage. With tears in his eyes, his blue blade flashed, taking Anakin's limbs one-by-one from him.

Falling into the ash, Anakin felt the superheated cinders burning at the edges of his cloak as he desperately held to the shifting black sand beneath his artificial arm's grip.

Anakin felt his hand slip, flames licking at his hair. Toxic fumes burned his lungs. He choked out, "Obi-Wan—!" He desperately called out through their bond, crying for his master's hand.

_Do Something! _Cried Eva to Qui-Gon. She felt his presence a few feet from her.

_You know I can't._ he replied solemnly.

"Help Him!" screamed Eva over the roar of the flowing lava.

Obi-Wan slid down the bank, grabbing Anakin under the shoulders and dragging him on to the rocky bay. He was badly burnt, but alive. He lay unconscious on the black sand. Obi-wan lifted him over his shoulder and stumbled back to the ship. All the while Eva tended to whatever wounds on Anakin that she could, bandaging them with strips of cloth pulled hastily from her skirt. They soon arrived at the ship and Eva helped Obi-Wan lay Anakin on a bed, pulling the curtains around it so Padme couldn't see. Obi-Wan set course….to, well Eva didn't know where. Senator Organa had told him where to go…it wasn't a marked planet that was for sure.

Sighing Eva leaned back in her chair and was soon asleep. By the time she awoke Obi-Wan had left with Anakin, she assumed he would take Padme separately, not wanting her to worry over Anakin's current state. Eva slowly got to her feet and went to find her. She drew back the curtains to find the mother-to-be awake and eyeing her surroundings worriedly.

"Padme." Said Eva calmly, "Come on, lets get you inside."

No sooner had Eva made her way to the door of the ship did Obi-Wan walk out of the building where Eva was headed. He sauntered to her and support Padme with his shoulder. Eva had a million questions to ask him _How's Anakin, What Going on, Where are we, Are you alright, What's going to happen…._ The list went on. She knew she would have to wait to find the answers and sighed with frustration.

It was getting harder and harder to support Padme and Eva hoped that she would be able to walk without their help soon. There was, after all, nothing physically wrong with her. She was merely stressed by the current events.

* * *

Review review review review review review


End file.
